Quests
Quests are goals in Castle Story, that require you to perform specific tasks and collect Inventory items. Completion of a quest often gives you unique rewards. Level 1 A *First Planting **Plant 4 Corn **100 Coins, 1 Exp *First Harvest **Harvest 4 Corn **100 Coins, 1 Exp *Farm Plots **Add 2 farm Plots **Plant 6 Corn **100 Coins, 1 Exp *Provide For The People **Harvest 6 Corn **Give 10 Corn to your subjects **115 Coins, 1 Exp end of quest line Level 1 B *Balanced Budget **Collect from a Farmhouse **100 Coins, 1 Exp *A Ruler's Talent **Start building a second Farmhouse **200 Coins, 1 Exp *Wood & Stone **Gather 10 Wood **Gather 10 Stone **100 Coins, 1 Exp *A New House **Complete the second Farmhouse **100 Coins, 1 Exp *Search The Forest **Explore the nearby forest area. **Spend 500 Coins for your first Expansion **150 Coins, 1 Exp Old Thomas (lv 3) *A Cursed Scholar **Build a Workshop **100 Coins, 1 Exp *Book Bound **Craft 2 Iron Bindings **requires 3 Iron Ore each, 1 minute each **100 Coins, 1 Exp *The Lost Pages **Find 5 Lost Pages (Check trees, rocks, flowers, & fields) **200 Coins, 2 Exp *The Cover **Craft 1 Leather Cover **at the Workshop, 1 Hide, 1 min **200 Coins, 2 Exp *The Book Of Spells **Craft the Book of Spells (at the Workshop) **2 Iron Bindings, 1 Leather Cover, 5 Lost Pages, 4 hours **2,000 Coins, 10 Exp end of the quest line Thomas Transformed (lv 5) *The Royal Scholar **Build 3 Walls, Towers, or Gateways **Have 3 Royal Points **300 Coins, 4 Exp *Finding Earth Wisps **Craft 3 Earth Wisps (at the Workshop) **250 Coins, 3 Exp *Shedding Light **Assemble a Wisp Lantern (at the Workshop) **400 Coins, 3 Exp *The Royal Tower **Complete construction of a royal tower (Watchtower or Lantern Spire) **Climb the tower and view the Glimmer Wood **500 Coins, 5 Exp *A View To The North **Investigate to the North (expand there) **1,000 Coins, 6 Exp ending quests Level 2 *A Little Pruning **Clear 3 Weeds, Old Logs, Rock Piles, or Tree Stumps **75 Coins, 1 Exp *Clear The Land **Chop down 2 trees **80 Coins, 1 Exp *The Baron's Fame **Visit 3 other kingdoms **150 Coins, 1 Exp *A Gift Of Flowers **Gather 12 Wood **Gather 3 White Flower Petals **Craft 1 White Flower Bed (at the Workshop) **150 Coins, 1 Exp end of quest line Level 3 A *Wheat Harvest **Add 3 farm Plots **Plant 9 Wheat **Harvest 9 Wheat **200 Coins, 3 Exp *Corn Supplies **Harvest 9 more Corn **125 Coins, 1 Exp *Planting Season **Plant 9 more Wheat **275 Coins, 1 Exp *Food Stockpile **Gather 18 Corn **Gather 18 Wheat **Gather 5 Fish **125 Coins, 1 Exp *The First Caravan **Load 30 Corn into the caravan wagon **Load 30 Wheat into the caravan wagon **Load 16 Eggs into the caravan wagon **Load 20 Milk into the caravan wagon **Load 8 Fish into the caravan wagon **7,500 Coins, 10 Exp end of quest line Level 3 B *The Old Well **Fish from the Well at the end of the path **Find something interesting. **75 Coins, 1 Exp end of quest line Item Hunt (lv 3) Triggered when finding Iron Ore *Item Hunt **Find another Iron Ore **Find White Flower Petals **Find some tree Sap **75 Coins, 1 Exp end of quest line After "A New House" (lv 3) *The Lonely Cow **Buy a baby Cow **Feed a baby Cow 1 time **100 Coins, 1 Exp *Baby Animal Farm **Have 3 baby Chickens **Tend Animals 4 times **125 Coins, 1 Exp *Feeding Time **Feed baby Cows 3 times **Feed baby Chickens 9 times **75 Coins, 1 Exp *All Grown Up **Have 2 adult Cows **Have 2 adult Chickens **75 Coins, 1 Exp *Milked For All They're Worth **Collect 2 Milk **Collect 3 Eggs **100 Coins, 1 Exp end of quest line Level 4 *Road To Sneezeville **Place an Icelandic Poppy Patch or Talinum Auranticum **Place 3 tile of Stone Path or Royal Road **40 Coins, 1 Exp end of quest line Level 5 *Mining The Woods **Chop down 1 more Tree **Fully mine a Rock Outcropping **80 Coins, 1 Exp end of quest line After placing a Watchtower (lv 5) *Basic Construction **Craft a Stone Block (at the Workshop) **Craft a Wooden Beam (at the Workshop) **400 Coins, 2 Exp *Cottage Collections **Build a Cottage **Collect 6 times from Cottages or Farmhouses **800 Coins, 3 Exp * ** ** Coins, Exp After finding a Skunkupine (lv 5) *Beat Up The Skunkupine! **Craft a Homemade Sword (at the Workshop) **Beat up the Skunkupine **400 Coins, 3 Exp *Legend Of The... Stink-Slayer? **Beat up 5 Skunkupines **2,000 Coins, 8 Exp end of quest line After transforming Thomas (lv 5) *A Kingdom By Any Other Name **Pick a name for your kingdom (under Menu and Overview) **Tell your kingdom name to Old Thomas **500 Coins, 1 Exp *Friends Beyond The Wood **Set your StormID (under Menu, Social, & Invite) **Add another ruler as your Neighbor **5 Gems, 5 Exp *News Of The Heir **Ask a Friend to send news by messenger pigeon (and wait for their response) **500 Coins, 3 Exp After unlocking Earth Wisps (lv 5) *Help With Wisps **Build a Sparkling Mine (4,800 Coins) **300 Coins, 4 Exp ending quests Level 6 A *Building Upgrades **Upgrade a Farmhouse to level 2 **Upgrade a Cottage to level 2 **830 Coins, 3 Exp * ** ** Coins, Exp Level 6 B *Tomatoes For Fun And Profit **Harvest 20 Tomatoes **800 Coins, 5 Exp end of quest line After more crafting in the Workshop (lv 6) *Industrial Age **Have 2 Workshops **Report your number of workshops to Old Thomas **600 Coins, 4 Exp end of quest line Level 7 A *Sugar Rush **Harvest 30 Sugar Cane **1,000 Coins, 8 Exp *The Second Caravan **Load 20 Roast Chicken into the caravan wagon. **Load 60 Tomatoes into the caravan wagon. **Load 50 Sugar Cane into the caravan wagon. **Load 12 Hides into the caravan wagon. **Load 10 Furs into the caravan wagon. **12,500 Coins, 20 Exp * ** ** Coins, Exp Level 7 B *Marketable Materials **Buy 2 pieces of debris from the market (under Nature, Other) **80 Coins, 1 Exp * ** ** Coins, Exp Level 8 A *Mystery Storage? **Build a Storage Cellar **1,000 Coins, 5 Exp end of quest line Level 8 B *The Baron's Secret Ambition **Ask Old Thomas for advice. **50 Coins, 1 Exp *The Scholar's Library **Build a Royal Library **1,750 Coins, 10 Exp * ** ** Coins, Exp Main Quest Line *''initial quests'' *Excalibam Instructions *''more quests'' Greselda quest line *''starting quests'' *Sharing Is Caring *Forgive And Forget *Hot Tomato *Friendly Gallows **Craft the Friendly Gallows (at the Workshop) **10 Bunch of Flowers, 10 Fancy Beam, 20 Pile of Seeds, 4 hours **Craft a Bunch of Flowers (at the Potion Shop) **5 Purple Petal, 5 Blue Petal, 5 White Petal, 30 minutes **Find some (20) Piles of Seeds (From Ivy's Hut and the Magic Garden, must collect AFTER the quest has started, items in inventory do not count) **370 Coins, 3 Exp *Baron Scarecrow **Craft a Baron Scarecrow **Workshop: 50 Wheat, 25 Wool, 4 Wooden Beam, 4 hours **370 Coins, 3 Exp *Potion Shop Gossip **Ask friends for Unique Oil (50) **Trade with Belladonna (3 times) at the Royal Exchange **1,700 Coins, 6 Exp end of quest line Royal Maze Garden quest line *Friendly Pardon **Build the Royal Maze Garden **Cost 100,000 Coins, Income 800 Coins every 10 hours, 4x4 **Needs: 20 Living Wood, 10 Pile of Seeds, 40 Water, 15 Hedge Trimmers (ask friends) **2,900 Coins, 9 Exp *Swiftly Stalking Royalty **Follow the Baron to the Market (twice) **Follow the Baron to the Jeweler (twice) **Follow the Baron to the Library (twice) **Follow the Baron to the Tavern (twice) **1,700 Coins, 6 Exp *Garden Ceremony **Give 10 Bread **Give 30 Prime Cuts **Give 5 Lemonade **Give 5 Cake **2,900 Coins, 9 Exp *The Unlucky Lady **Follow the Baron (twice to Greselda's Castle) **1,700 Coins, 6 Exp *If You Want To Be Happy... **Build a Greenhouse **Gather 20 Fertilizer **Gather 10 Piles of Seeds **Grow 5 Dark Plants **1,700. Coins, 6 Exp *Coping Mechanism **Upgrade the Royal Maze Garden ***Needs 10 Glimmer Trap Plant, 5 Mythic Essence, 1 Glimmer Rafflesia, 5 Glimmer Pitcher Plant ***1,700 Coins, 6 Exp *Greselda's Beautiful Dark Garden **Tour the Royal Maze Garden Twice. **1,700 Coins, 6 Exp *What is This Feeling? Optional. 24 hrs. **Build Greselda's Fountain. **20 Gems. Blythewood sapling part one *Dear Agnes **Visit Old Thomas' House 10 Times **1,800 Coins, 7 Exp *Gift of Wonder **Visit Ivy's Hut once **1,800 Coins, 7 Exp *Can't Fool the Ladies **Brew 5 Mythic Essences **3,100 Coins, 10 Exp *Write to Agnes **Create 4 Letters to Agnes ***1 Fine Parchment, 1 Black Ink, 10m. Workshop **Fine Parchment ***15 Wood, 1 Living Wood, 3 Water, 3 hrs. Workshop **Black Ink ***5 Coal, 5 Water, 1 hr. Potion Shop **1,800 Coins, 7 Exp *Dear Agnes Part 2 **Send the Letter at the Royal Exchange. ***4 Letters to Agnes, 5 Mythic Essences, 3 days **3,100 Coins, 10 Exp *The Blythewood Sapling **Visit Cottage **Visit Ivy's Hut **Visit Thurston's Fort **Visit Sabina's House **Visit Lady Greselda's Castle **Visit the Royal Chateau **3,100 Coins, 10 Exp *To Be Selfless, No Matter the Cost **Plant the Sapling ***3 Mythic Essence, 10 Faerie's Murmur, 50 Water, 25 Fertilizer **Visit The Blythewood Sapling **3,100 Coins, 10 Exp Faerie Respite See Faerie Respite Questline for more information. Adamant Alchemy quest line *Adamant Alchemy **Discover Adamant (at the Potion Shop) ***5 Mysterious Venom, 20 Troll Essence, 1 Golden Apple **2,900 Coins, 9 Exp, 1 Poison Apple *A Witch And A Half **Discover Adamant (at the Potion Shop) ***60 Red Peppers, 20 Rat Tails, 20 Red Fish, 3hrs **2,900 Coins, 9 Exp, 1 Ivy's Hot Sauce *What Does It Matter? **Discover Adamant (at the Magic Forge) **5 Golden Nugget, 50 Coal, 50 Silver Ore **2,900 Coins, 9 Exp *So Far Fetched **Discover Adamant (at the Potion Shop) *** 20 Manticore Whiskers. 10 Dragon Scales. 1 Enchanter's Essence, 4 hrs **2,900 Coins, 9 Exp, unlocks Mythic Essence *Tell One, Tell All **Visit 50 Community members in Social (NOT Neighbors). **Visit a Lvl 5 Cottage. **Visit Old Thomas's House. **2,900 Coins, 9 Exp *Just Discovered Fire. **Discover Adamant (at the Magic Forge) ***40 Glimmer Shards, 40 Glimmer Fragments, 20 Mithril, 1 day **2,900 Coins, 9 Exp St. Patricks Day 2014 * Up all Night To Get Lucky, Seven day limited quest. Expired ** Find five Four Leaf Clovers. ** Find five Lucky Coins. ** Find five Horseshoes. ** Craft a Rainbow Pot at the Workshop. *** 10 Four Leaf Clovers, 10 Lucky Coins, 10 Horseshoes, 2 hrs. ** 1800 Coin. 10 XP, 1 Rainbow Pot. Category:Quests